Tabular data is data that may be presented in a table format. A table is a multi-dimensional data structure that organizes tabular data in a series of cells arranged in a multi-dimensional matrix of horizontal rows and vertical columns for data analysis, where each cell contains alphanumeric values. The number of horizontal rows and vertical columns that a table may contain is determined by the number of variables and amount of tabular data to be included therein. The amount of tabular data that a user may view at once is determined by the screen size of their computer display device, for example, a monitor or screen, or a Graphical User Interface (GUI) that the table is displayed in. In instances where the amount of tabular data exceeds the viewing space of the display, a user may scroll or move the tabular data so that the full extent of the table can be visualized. For example, GUI windows typically provide vertical and horizontal scroll bars, providing an intuitive graphical means for scrolling the displayed view of a table.
Tabular data is often analyzed by a user to determine relationships between disparate tabular data types, for example, by using regression analysis (to determine significance) and correlation analysis (to determine linear associations). There is often a desire by a user of the tabular data to extract information and transform it into an understandable structure for further use. Such analysis may require that the user scroll back and forth as well as up and down to gather the data for analysis and then transfer that data to another program or table where analysis will take place. Known, and commercially available, computer software can tabulate and analyze data.